In the Darkest of Shadows
by jc-1225
Summary: Jin’s in deep, who will be there to save him? JinXiao
1. Chapter 1

In Darkest of Shadows

Summary: Jin's in deep, who will be there to save him? JinXiao

Disclaimer: I own not Tekken, which of course I'm sure you know, for I be not Namco.

Chapter 1

I was always quiet. I never spoke much. I thought she understood that I couldn't hear her. Pensive, I was, very deep in thought. Judging by the way I looked on, I figured she'd take the hint. But still I heard her voice but discerned not the words. Too many things were going on.

Breaking into my thoughts, a hand fell in front of my face. Back and forth, it moved.

"Jin? Jin!" Ling Xiaoyu's voice snapped me back to attention.

"Huh, what?"

"Why don't you ever listen to me?" She seemed either vexed or angry. I couldn't tell.

"I'm sorry, Xiao." I didn't bother to elaborate.

"I never know what's on your mind. You never speak a word. I don't know how to help if I don't know what is wrong." There is no helping me, Xiao. You should know that by now.

"Xiaoyu! Xiaoyu! Wait up!" A voice called to her from behind. I didn't care who it was, just as long as it kept her off my back. But still, I turned to look. Asuka Kazama stood staring into my face, the same girl who shared my name, though we have no relation.

I am Jin Kazama, the quiet one, always deep in thought. A world of problems around me and Xiao only added to them. At times, I enjoyed her company, but not when she vexed me about my problems.

My father, Kazuya Mishima, passed a curse to me when he impregnated my mother, Jun Kazama. She died when I was fifteen but the curse still haunts me. The devil within turns me into a monster. I need concentration to keep it from taking over me; obviously, Xiao doesn't understand that.

By now Asuka and Xiao were gossiping, about what now I don't care. I took this time to escape.

"Jin!" No dice. She caught me.

"Xiao, I have to go. I'm sorry, I just didn't want to interrupt." I really didn't have to but I didn't want to stay with Xiaoyu.

"Oh, Jin, don't be silly," she waved her hand in my direction. "You're never interrupting." Giggles escaped her lips. I put up a hand as a parting signal and left them. Where I'd find myself next, I had no clue.

Where did I find myself, you ask?

Well, after I left the gossiping duo, I went home and fell asleep. But when I awoke, I wasn't in my bed, where I'd fallen asleep.

I found myself in a dark room, bound by chains, with the curse of the devil tearing at my insides. And this is where I am now, in the basement of the Mishima compound, screaming in pain as I transform into what I never wanted to be, a creature of death and despair. I may as well be in hell.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Now that my transformation has been complete, my blood screams for me to break free of my chains and attack the force behind this. But who would it be that I demolish? And if it be not a who, then a what. What shall be destroyed by my hand? Bound by chains and fury, I await the fate that will become of me.

Footsteps come my way, down, down, descending forever down, into the hell of a basement, they come. "You're awake? Good." The voice was that of my grandfather, Heihachi Mishima.

"What is it that you want from me?" My voice is mangled by the Devil Gene, unrecognizable to my own ears.

Heihachi only laughs in reply. But soon he began to speak. "You are but a hateful child. And here, my dear boy, is where you can release that hate. Those chains will drain your energy," he laughs yet again. "You shall die here. I care not, as unjust as it may be, for here, here you stay out of my way." With those words he parted, for no more was there to be said.

I let out a yell of hatred and anger. I heard his footsteps and laughter grow ever lighter as he walked to the top. Soon all I heard was silence.

How long I lay bound in the shadows. Hour turned to days, I'm sure, just sitting and contemplating my death. Surely I couldn't just die here. But I know Heihachi better than to let me go freely. I'm on the verge of death when I'm in his grasp, whether it be physically or mentally. I've almost died by the hands of my family quite a number of times, but saved, always, by the Devil Gene.

Though it saves me, I'd prefer death than having to be constantly concentrating on it, night and day. What happened now? What happened then? What was that all about? Am I okay? Constantly keeping things in order, I've no time for anything.

Though I rarely speak a word to her, I know what she wants. Xiao does all the talking and even though I don't listen, I know that I'm right. She wants me, I see it in her eyes, I have no time to play games. The Mishima line shall end with me, Jin Kazama.

Myself, Kazuya Mish, and Jinpachi before him, carried the Devil Gene. If I choose to love, things will get out of hand and another will be born to the curse. I can't let that happen.

Jinpachi Mishima, himself, had been locked in a basement, such as this, by his son, Heihachi. It was the Honmaru above, that I broke free from and flew with my dark wings far away. The same Honmaru where Heihachi and Kazuya were ambushed by a fleet of JACKs. Now I've realized, this is not the Mishima Compound, it is the Honmaru.

Even though, I know where I am, what good does that bring to me? Surely there is no was I, alone, can break free of these chains. And who is there to help me? No one. My power is drained already and more is still to go. But how can I just let myself die here? Then again, how can I stop it? Jinpachi was kept here, too, and how he survived I will never know. I deem I shan't leave this hell again, for it took my great-grandfather several years to break free.

Footsteps. Not quite as heavy as before, footsteps could be heard descending down the stairs toward my holding cell.

"Ah, still alive, are we?" Lee Chaolan stood next to Kazuya Mishima at the bottom of the stairs. "I don't know why they keep you down here, Jin. You're a good boy." Kazuya seemed to object as he elbowed Chaolan hard to the ribs. I'm sure that Lee, in fact, does know.

"It's a pity to see you alive, boy," Kazuya frowned. "We want the Gene."

"Take it, it's yours," I offered. "Just leave Ling alone." I gasped at my own reaction. Xiaoyu! What had become of her?

"Ling?" Chaolan laughed. "You mean that little cheerleader girl?"

"You fool," Kazuya interjected. "We don't want the girl, nor do we have her. But we could take her, I suppose." My father's red eye twinkled and gleamed in the descending light. He walked closer toward me.

"What so I have to do?" I asked quickly.

"Hold still." Lee, it seemed, could only laugh and mock me. But if I care it would be different.

Lee Chaolan was adopted by Heihachi Mishima. Heihachi hjad always liked him better than he liked his own son, Kazuya. But Lee didn't much care for his adoptive father, as most people have never liked him either.

"What becomes of me after the Devil Gene is withdrawn?"

"We'll soon find out, won't we?" An evil laugh escaped my father's lips. I was indeed a bit scared for mine and Xiao's safety.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kazuya came at me with a blade. I'd already changed back to my human form but still the Gene could be extracted.

"Excuse me, boys, I don't think you belong down here." I turned to look for the feminine voice who'd come to rescue me. She dropped over the wooden railing of the staircase. She was a blonde. I recognize her from the tournament but I can't place her name.

"So, its you." Kazuya seemed hardly surprised.

"Yes, that would be so. What's with the kid?"

Lee spoke up. "What is it that you want, Williams?" Williams. Nina, perhaps, or is it Anna?

"Not until you tell me why he's here." She doesn't give up. That's good for me, I hope. "Alright," she said, seeing as they made no reply. "We'll do this the hard way." Williams landed an array of kicks to Lee's stomach, knocking him into Kazuya. The Mishima only pushed Lee aside and punched her in the face. The woman was not surprised to be hit and seemed expectant. But still she took the first few blows and when she was given the chance, ducked and kicked Kazuya's legs out from under him, knocking his head into the wall behind the staircase.

When Kazuya had pushed Chaolan, he'd fallen and still he laid there until Kazuya fell. Lee attempted to get up but Williams, in walking toward me, stepped a heeled foot to his abdomen, making him sink back down.

"Let's go, Kazama." Her voice was cold and harsh. "I don't usually do rescue missions, but I owed your girl a favor." I knew she was talking about Xiao.

I held up my arms to reveal the chains. "What do you mean a favor?" The woman began to work at my wrists.

"She insisted that she'd helped me. Finally I gave in. God, that girl is annoying." My guess was that she had anticipated metal because she had with her a few pairs of pliers.

A walkie-talkie sounded. "Nina, is everything alright?" I'd expected it to be Xiaoyu, but the voice was somewhat more masculine. It was just loud enough that I could hear.

Nina put a finger to her ear and spoke. "I just broke him out of the cell. The room service was really bad."

"Ling and I are in the Honmaru waiting for you. Heihachi should be back soon and there's nowhere to hide." The voice spoke again.

"We'll be right there." She turned to me. "Is there by any chance that Xiaoyu can defend herself?" I nodded. "Good." I followed her up the stairs, toward the Honmaru. "I'm babysitting."

"The Honmaru is fixed? Kazuya and Heihachi were attacked and there was an explosion, I thought." I questioned as we walked.

She didn't answer.

We reached the top to find a newly built Honmaru. Waiting there, Xiaoyu was standing near a dark-skinned man I have never seen before. What kind of man wears a pink collared shirt and a tie? (A/N: Lukas Hayes, from Death By Degrees, is in this story and he is alive. This takes place before they got back to the cruise ship. If you are not familiar with Death By Degrees, don't worry about it.)

"Jin Kazama, Lukas Hayes." Nina stood there, looking bored and vexed. The man, adjusting his glasses, held a hand out for me to shake.

"Nice to meet you," Hayes smiled. I didn't respond.

"Jin!" Xiao snapped back to reality and she nearly tackled me.

"She's been talking about you nonstop. Does she ever shut up?" I shook my head so Xiao wouldn't hear my answer. Xiao never shut up and I never said a word.

"Jin, are you alright? I was so worried."

"I know, Xiao." I wrapped my arms around her back. I want to love her but I need to keep my distance so she doesn't get hurt.

Her arms dropped back to her sides and she smiled at me.

"Okay, can we get outta here now, before Heihachi comes?" Lukas is afraid but I can't blame him; Heihachi could be pretty scary, I guess.

"But where do we go?" Xiao asked, looking at Nina.

"Lukas and I need to get back to Amphitrite. And you two need to get on with your lives and stay out of mine. I did you your favor; now stay out of my way." Nina seemed vexed but not only with Xiao and I, but with Hayes as well.

"Please, Nina? Help us get out of here." Xiao put on a saddened look and Nina threw up her hands.

"Alright, you win. Anything to get you to shut up." Nina started to walk away. "Just follow me out."

Nina cracked the door open so that she could see outside. A group of Heihachi's soldiers were scattered about in the next room and there was no other exit to take. We had to go in and fight them.

The four of us shuffled out and the men came our way. I threw a few punches at the nearest one. I kicked at their spines as they came at me.

A few minutes passed and I heard a sort of scream. "Help me!" Lukas was on the ground, cowering in fear.

Nina rolled her eyes. "I got him."

I turned back around only to get a punch in the face. I kicked the guy down and turned to look at the room. The room was now empty except for us and the bodies that lie scattered in our path.

We walked towards the door and Nina, as she went, dug her heel into the flesh of the men trying to get back up. After we'd exited the building, Williams turned to Ling and I. "Okay, now leave me alone. Time to go, Lukas."

"Huh? Oh, coming. Bye Jin, Ling, nice meeting both of you." Hayes waved.

"Goodbyes are not needed, now let's go!"

"Gosh, I'm comin', woman. Slow down!" Lukas ran to catch up with Nina.

Ling and I began walking in the other direction. She tried to take my hand but I pulled it away. "Xiao, I can't."

"What's wrong, Jin?" She stopped me from walking any further without talking to her first. "Are you hurt?" She could see the pain in my eyes.

"No, I'm fine. It's just…I…I can't." I shook my head and walked on. This time she didn't stop me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Xiao stood in tears as I walked away. I wanted to tell her but she wouldn't understand.

I turned back to see her just where I'd left her. I walked closer toward her and lay a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry Xiao, I really am. You'd get hurt either way." She looked at me puzzled. "Don't try to understand, it's complicated. Come on, let's get out of here." I wanted to take her hand but that would only hurt more. For both of us.

She walked along side me but still stared at me through pain filled eyes. "Jin, what's wrong?" How can I answer that? The Mishimas are after me. I possess the Devil Gene. I don't want her to get hurt.

She's hurt emotionally now but I don't want her to be hurt physically for I might loose her. If the Gene takes over, I'll loose my will power and destroy her.

"Jin, talk to me. Please."

"There's nothing I can say to ease the pain for either of us. Nothing that would help." I heard the worst way to miss someone is when they're right next to you and you know you can't have them. That's how I felt and I knew she did as well.

Now that I'm out of the darkness of the Honmaru's basement, I'm in a dark corner of my mind chained to the Devil Gene with no way to break free and no hope to be with Xiao.

My mother once healed Kazuya in his devil form. Asuka healed me. But the Devil Gene still lives within us.

"I'm hurting now. And so are you. But there's nothing either of us can do about it." This time I looked her in the eye. And it broke my heart.

"Say you'll be with me."

I shook my head. "I wish I could. But even if I did, it wouldn't be true. I can't."

Tears flowed from her eyes and she spoke through clenched teeth. "But why?"

"If there was some way I could tell you, I would. I guess, it's because I don't want to make the same mistake my father did. Having his lover bear his child, a child who's genes consume him every now and then, and he looses his will power and he ends up hurting the one he loves." I closed my eyes tight before opening them again. "It wouldn't be worth hurting another life to satisfy my needs. I don't want to put a child in hell, Xiao, especially if it's ours."

She seemed to understand a bit more. "We don't have to have children."

"I'll take things too far, I know I will. I've wanted you for so long now, it seems like forever. Though, I only realized it when I was near death in the Honmaru." She nodded in hurt understanding.

There's only one way to kill the Devil Gene.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I made sure that Xiao got back to the hotel safely. I told her not to wait for me and not to worry and that I'd be back. I didn't tell her where I was going. I wasn't quite sure myself. But I did know that I needed to find Kazuya Mishima.

My first thought was the Mishima complex. I knew that he was no longer in the Honmaru. But it was only by instinct that I knew. I couldn't be sure unless I went back to the Honmaru and I couldn't risk that.

It began to rain on my way. The rain reminded me of Xiaoyu's tears. In my mind's eye I could still see her standing there in tears. Crying for me.

_What I really meant to say is, "I'm sorry for the way I am." I never meant to be so cold._

When I finally got to the Mishima complex, I was soaking wet, dripping on the carpet but I didn't care. I pressed for the elevator. I waited for the elevator to come down to my level. Kazuya was up there, that was for sure. I was getting impatient. Then the door opened and I stepped in. I pushed the button to take me to the top floor.

The doors opened yet again and I saw him sitting in his chair by the widow. "So, you've come." He turned to look at me. "Where's your rescue crew?" I snorted. "So, let me guess why you're here. You want to kill me. Some kids only contact their parents when they want money but not you. No, you only come to see me for revenge. But that's alright. I'd be more than happy to take up the challenge."

He had me wait for him on the rooftop. I didn't let off my guard as I looked down at the city below. I wondered what he was planning. Soon I heard him behind me. I turned to nearly be knocked down. "Ah, I see that you've changed." Kazuya was now wearing his sparing attire rather than his suit.

"Yes, this is much too bloody work for my purple suit. It would stain." I rolled my eyes. He came as if to punch me but he grabbed at my arm instead. He brought his leg up but he squirmed from his hold. I moved myself further from the edge without taking my eyes off my father. "So why is it that you need be rid of me?"

"You're a threat to me. You tried to kill me. And I despise you." He came forth to kick me but I grabbed his leg. Sitting on his thighs I pulled back on his leg until it popped. I let up. A normal person would limp but not Kazuya. He couldn't show weakness.

"And why is it, son, that you hate me?" I punched him in the face but it didn't seem to hurt him.

"The way I grew up and what you did to my mother." I punched him in the stomach and he staggered back a bit. It seems I struck him off guard.

"Jun Kazama," I heard him whisper.

He stepped back and didn't make any movements or signs that he would send a blow in my direction. So I waited. "Yes, Jun Kazama. You remember her? You left her with me. And where were you when she died? I was only fifteen. I was sent to live with Heihachi. And now I have this, this," before I could say it, it took over my body. "Devil Gene." My voice was distorted and I looked at my father. He seemed to be taken aback by my transformation just as much as I was.

Before I could stop myself, I shot from my eyes red beams of electricity. It knocked the wind from Kazuya and I picked him up and held him over the edge. I dropped him but he held onto the ledge.

Scared for his life, now, he spoke to me. "I'm sorry, Jin." I didn't believe him. Kazuya is never sorry. Not for anything. I don't know what my mother saw in him. I stepped on his fingers and he fell back, falling down the side of the building.

I spread my dark wings and flew off into the distance.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: This chapter is merely transition so it isn't long but I thought it necessary to put it in here. So here it is.

Chapter 6

I checked back into the hotel late and fell asleep. When I awoke, I didn't remember much about what happened when I was in my devil form. But I did remember the terrified look in Kazuya's eye. He was dead, my devil side wouldn't let him live.

"Where'd you go last night?" I quickly turned to my left to see that Xiao had gone to sleep in my hotel room the night before. She was lying on her side, staring at me over the pillow that was rested under her head.

"I paid my father a visit," I said, getting up out of bed and walking into the bathroom so that she wouldn't ask me anymore questions about the night before. I splashed a bit of water on my face so that I could wake up. When I walked out of the bathroom, Xiaoyu had her back to me. The bareness of her back glittered in the morning sunlight. By reflex, I turned back towards the bathroom. "Oh, I'm sorry, you're changing."

"No, its fine," she said, pulling her shirt over her head. "I'm done now." She smiled at me and then walked past to get into the bathroom. She left the door open and began to brush her hair.

"Why were you sleeping in here? Not that I mind, I'm just wondering." I watched as her raven hair became tamed and she began to put it up in pigtails.

"I wanted to wait for you. The lady at the desk gave me another key. I got tired so I lay down on your bed, I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"Well, I have to go again. You're welcome to come back here later if you want." She walked towards me and placed a hand on my cheek and placed a kiss on my lips. I only stood there, enjoying the moment and pulling her closer to me but then I remembered why I couldn't be with her and I pulled away.

"I'm sorry," she said. Her brown eyes were filled with emotional pain that, to me, said, _you always want what you can't have, but still I've got to try_.

I sighed and walked out the hotel room before walking altogether out of the hotel.


	7. Chapter 7 LAST

Chapter 7

I had set out to find Heihachi and I didn't fail to find him. When I did, it was at the Honmaru, where I had last seen him. "I knew you'd come back." I turned and he was behind me. But it came of no surprise. I knew he was close.

"I've come to put a stop to everything."

Heihachi laughed. "Come to kill me have you?" I didn't answer; instead I got into my fighting stance and glared at him from underneath my hood.

He waited for me to throw the first punch. When I did, he kicked me down but I tripped him as I got back on my feet and stood back a bit so he couldn't do the same to me. I pulled a knife and stood towering over him. But I saw no fear in his brown eyes. Only hate shown through.

I didn't fight the devil and he took over.

I knew that he didn't think I would be able to stab his chest. Heihachi bellowed a laugh just as I brought my dagger down on him. But right before it hit, his eyes grew wide and his mouth uttered a single word, "Fool." But Heihachi Mishima made no noise as the blood spilled onto the wood of the floor.

I turned to see a face that startled me. The face of my father. Kazuya laughed, "Have you forgotten, son, that I was the one who gave you those powers? You have forgotten that I also possess the Devil Gene." I uttered no reply, instead I threw my dagger with such a force that Kazuya Mishima fell to the floor in a puddle of his own blood.

I then drew my weapon back. But I was stopped by a kunai grazing my shoulder and embedding itself in the wall. "I'm sorry, Kazama. I can't let you do that." I turned to see Williams jumping down from her perch with the statues built for the new Honmaru. "I came for Kazuya but it was done for me. That makes my job easier. But I can not let you take your own life. It is none of my concern; however, I know that Xiaoyu won't be very happy with me if I don't stop you. But, God, she is annoying whether she's happy or not. But she is more annoying when she's upset." When she noticed that I was still angry, she sighed and continued on. "My point is, she really cares about you. I wouldn't want my saving you to be in vain."

The Devil within me let me free and I transformed back to my original form. Nina Williams saved me from myself, saved me from my suicide. Sudden guilt rushed upon me and I bowed before her. "I will forever be in your debt. My life is yours."

"I don't want your life! Now go to her before I'm forced to dismember you!" I looked up into her cold stare. "Get off the floor! Leave me!" I then thanked her and scurried out before my limbs would be removed. She looked to be the sort not to deliver empty promises.

Back in my hotel room, Xiao was there waiting for me. I embraced her and apologized for what had happened earlier. "Xiaoyu," I swallowed down my fear of her reaction. "Nina saved my life today." She looked at me puzzled. "The reason that I wouldn't allow myself to be with you was because when I was born, I was born with my father's curse. The Devil takes over my body and I have no control. I don't want you hurt. And I," I paused. It pained me to tell her. I hung my head down. "I tried to take my own life, only so I wouldn't hurt you. I don't want to have a child born with the same curse that I have. Death is the only way to extract the Devil Gene." I looked up into her brown eyes. "I'm sorry, Ling. And I want you to know that I love you and I always will." Her brown eyes filled with tears, she hugged me tighter than before. I held her and kissed a tear from her cheek. "And Xiaoyu," she looked up at me. "Kazuya suppressed the Gene. I can too." She smiled and touched my cheek before placing her head back on my shoulder.

"I love you, too, Jin. I always have and always will. No matter what you've done and what you'll do," Xiao whispered into my shoulder.

"Then stay with me forever."


End file.
